


A Flower like None Other

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Gen, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: A new flower is born from his poisonous plant collection.





	A Flower like None Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018!   
> Square B2: "In the garden grew the most beautiful flowers; and they were all poisonous." -Pinterest

His garden was his pride and joy. For lack of a wife, for lack of a family, because his friends were so busy living their own lives, because he dealt with children most of the year… In the Summer, his garden was his everything, and this patch in particular, because it was home to the most beautiful and deadly flowers known to muggles and magicals alike. There was a certain thrill to making these beauties thrive under his green thumb, and thrive they did in their colourful robes and hidden thorns.

Which is why Neville was so aggravated to see something had decided to crash right in the middle of it, digging a crater in its centre, with jagged pieces of metal littering the once perfectly-tended grounds, while flames and smoke rose above the entire Longbottom Estate, turning the dark night a haunting shade of red. 

Such a tragedy. He knew at a glance half of his precious little killer blooms were lost, many others beyond repair, and whatever was left needed immediate care to survive the heat and soiled air.

His sleeves rolled up, trowel in hand, Neville began saving his plant collection, but he was only a couple of pots into his work when a form emerged from the smoke. He stared at it as it approached, stealthily, purposefully, the movement so hypnotic, it completely derailed him from his work. Soon, there stood the most beautiful of any flower he'd ever seen with her stunning red hair and tight leather clothes that left nothing to the imagination. It was as if a Dahlia of Llandaff had uprooted itself one day and decided to turn itself into a woman, its red petals becoming a halo of alluring red locks while its black stem morphed into the leather clad,  voluptuous body and all to come and greet him. Except those particular flowers were not poisonous and grew in the far eastern border of the property, a curiosity, but nothing special. This woman, on the other hand, was, without a doubt, more beautiful and dangerous than any other flower he knew. Remembering his manners, Neville bowed and greeted her, before asking if she needed help.

“Given I just crash landed into your garden, yes, I'd say I could use a little help.”

And as flowers were wont to do when circumstances disagreed with them, the woman wilted like hellebore caught in early frost, hitting the ground as gracefully as a leaf in the fall. Neville spared one last regretful glance at his precious plants, then dropped his trowel to pick up the Dahlia woman instead. He didn't have a green thumb with people the way he had with plants, but people were easier. A few potions, a little wand waving and she would be as good as new, even if she was a muggle. A shame he couldn't keep her in a pot to keep him company like the bubotuber's plant he'd had since he was a student at Hogwarts. She, like everyone else, would leave him when she woke up, and all he would have left was ashes where once grew the loveliest, deadliest flowers in existence.

 


End file.
